This is a Phase I trial designed to evaluate infusional phosphorothioate c-myb antisense oligodeoxynucleotide (LR3001) in CML. The objectives of this study are to evaluate the toxicity of LR3001 in patients with CML in accelerated phase or blast crisis and to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of LR-3001 when supporting laboratory studies with any toxicities and clinical responses observed.